


Romulus and Remus

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus contemplates his evil twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romulus and Remus

Remus, in his more whimsical moments, liked to called the wolf Romulus; his evil twin. Romulus saw the world in black and white and scents. What shapes he saw came from Remus's mind; the moon was round because Remus described it so; and the trapdoor was square.

For Romulus the trapdoor was a barrier; separating him from the outside world, his pack mates, and last night from prey, until the warm, human flesh had offered itself so freely.

It would be Remus who looked at Sirius when he finally left the infirmary; but Romulus was viciously pacing across his heart.


End file.
